The field of the invention is dental care apparatus, and the invention relates more particularly to means for dispensing toothpaste and dental floss.
It is widely known that the use of dental floss is a very important adjunct to proper tooth care. Although, most people brush their teeth regularly, a far fewer number regularly use dental floss.